Vocaloid Wiki talk:Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids
REVIEW WEEK To keep the fanbase alive despite the article slaughters we've witnessed and done, all entries here will be critiqued and be given advices on how to get off the ground. So if you think you can make it to the stars, the time to do it is now. The first critique day will happen in June 30. O Herman 05:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) MISC Discussions The thing is, while I respect peoples' desire to keep the main fanmade page clear of spam and organized, this page is nothing more than a critique page of fanmade vocaloids that have been deemed "unworthy" by someone, and these vocaloid characters are just as fanmade as any of the others possibly more so than some. Most of the vocaloid characters on this page have the "issues" of thing like 'lack of promotion', 'name origin needs to be specified(or this japanese name needs to be corrected/rewritten in kanji and katakan)', and 'sounds like a live singer'. Well the fact is, not all people who voice their own vocaloids want to be like the nico user who edits her voice to sound like a vocaloid for the voice of sai but they want their character to HAVE a voice be it based off of another vocaloid, live, or truly being an utau, because I've noticed alot of characters with faces and that's it, they don't have a voice which defeats the point of both vocaloid and utau, next some names are made up and not all people know japanese fluently but try their best anyways, and "lack of promotion"? now that's just silly, it's not like anyone can use the voice of a fanmade vocaloid unless it's based off of another vocaloid (ie kikaito's voice comes from kaito), fanart won't just appear out of no where, you have to become popular enough to get it and some of the vocaloids on this page have more of a fan base than the ones on the main page that ONLY hit this site which was the original problem I've never heard of, seen, or found any other links to Giru Kyoune (sorry if I'm picking on your character, I just picked one with the same issues as the ones on this page so...) she may have a "proper" name, but that's about it she has a deviant account but I can't find any other pics of her but the one on the main page.....that's what I have to say about that, if you're going to be critical on some of the fanmades, you should bring the others up to the same standards that you're trying to hold us to.TheNextVocaloid 19:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :also art work should all have to be at the same standard too, you don't like the artwork of Mime? well I don't like the artwork for Nigiato, so we're even p.s. don't test meTheNextVocaloid 23:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) And you're not going to do anything to do something about Mime's artwork so it will be up to par with everyone else in terms of quality and won't get dissed? There's a reason why people critique, and it's not because people simply wants to be an ass. If you can't accept the fact that something is wrong with your stuff or close your mind about what other people has to say or for the very least, pay attention and analyze the critiques tossed your way, you have a serious problem. 05:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm perfectly willing to bring Mime up to par(as far as I can tell it has to be computer generated so whatever), but as it happens, I've noticed that there are plenty of others in need of improvement on the main page, and if the admin. is/are going to hold people to a certain standard then they need to hold everyone else to that same standard as well, which they aren'tTheNextVocaloid 12:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :also the people identifying the "issues" need to be more specific, what kind of and how many promos? what do you mean proof of concepts do singing and art work not count? and what EXACTLY is wrong with the artwork? the style? needs to be computer generated? or what? how concise do descriptions need to be? and please realize not everyone can speak japanese fluently enough to come up with real names and write them properly. thanks TheNextVocaloid 22:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Mhm. Looks like someone's been too hard here. Enough prattle, that's just a waste of time. Let's whip Mime into shape, shall we? Mime Ojone, in Japanese kana, would be named as お嬢音ミメ. Also you'll notice some characters you see have a profile page. Why not make one for Mime? It would help, just make sure it has appropriate information. Also I'd like to know who among the fanmades you think are more substandard than you are. O Herman 16:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :thank you for the help (finally), is there a certain way to create a page? like are there some instructions lying around somewhere? ah, whatever, I'll figure it out eventually....but you never said what was wrong with the art, really, does it need to be computer generated to be excepted? now....let's see here as for what I think needs help....nigaito could use some better art and so could kikaiko(hers is ok I guess but it could be better), Miku Tsukune needs some art or at least be more detailed, I assume Miku Gouda's art is like that for a reason (same with Giru Kyoune), Kokorone, Utsu could use some color, Sakurane, Ichigo needs better art, same with Toroiko....other than those without it that's all I got for art, now moving on to descriptions I don't see too many problems but alot of them are very obscure and point you to somewhere else on the page....that's it I think.... if you want me to help out a little bit I can, especially if you let me take pre existing vocaloid pics and re color them.... also about your requirements on making a vocaloid, I just wanted to let you know that there are other definitions of "Mary Sue"(I don't feel like arguing against this rule overall right now so...) anyways, other that the "perfect person" mary sue there is the useless character who is always getting kidnapped, and the character that is based off of the artist/author ussualy in a perfected form, so the exclusion of all mary sues denies any vocaloid creator from sharing the information that their character is based off of themselves, that's all I got for now. TheNextVocaloid 18:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I see. Giru's art was not uploaded by me, nor was she created or done by the western/english fanbase; I have worked on the wiki page previously, and some other users uploaded arts related to the listed characters, so that is beyond my control (and everyone else's unfortunately). Would you believe those characters you mentioned were from Japanese sources? Seeing how derivatives from Japan are slowly going out of style in favor of UTAUloids, I think they are abandoned and dropped due to lack of interest. You're welcome to try to remake the arts of the other vocaloids that needs em, but I will have to make sure they're up to par, aight? Be also warned not all of them have enough info to make depictions accurate. Now, art. Well, this depends. I've seen traditionals that looked like digital. It all boils down to presentability, your tools and the time you spent on it. To speak, when I designed Riza, i resorted to Flash to get it done. My traditional style is terrible, btw, so I pretty much understand your plight. A fellow artist cleaned her up to her present form, and I have appointed him as my illustrator from that day on. But hey, that doesn't mean yours can't get better, you just need practice and spend some time with it. If you find info about the other vocaloids and fanmades that have real sources, you can add them in. That's what a wiki is for, right? Regarding that Mary Sue, explain more. That can warrant some changes on the guide page. That Mary Sue thing is mostly oriented for character development in the vocaloids. O Herman 19:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :yeah I'd be happy to add in any fanmades that have some real credit, as well as get some better art up for some if I have the time, just for the record what I have posted for Mime is fanart a friend sketched and I colored with colored pencil because that was all I was willing to deal with at the time, so there aren't many good Mime pics that are mine around.... as for the mary sue thing there are sub categories that most people know about but aren't specific with(when I say most I mean semi long term otakus) these categories can be split up further if you want but we won't do that right now, these categories include the useless tag-alongs, kidnapees, princesses, certain forms of moe, and idealations, idealations include love interests, irresitables, magicals, perfect personalities, and the author or artist using themselves as characters, these semi factual characters are usually given overly perfected personalties, looks, and romances, which display the creators wishful thinking, but when the creator doesn't allow fantasy to get in the way a highly favorable character is often the outcome but is unfortunally also labeled a mary sue and tossed in the same generic category as the others. What I'm saying in a nut shell is that not ALL mary sues are bad but most are, any fanmade that has personality of looks of the creator is being excluded or is hiding that info because of the label mary sue being totally bannedTheNextVocaloid 20:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Come to think of it, Arcueid is a classic example of a Mary Sue that did work. (but she isn't a vocaloid, so meh.) As with artistic moves, if they can pull off being a mary sue that works with everything else, they can deviate from the guidelines as long as it still ends up being presentable. I should add that (except for certain rules, which should not be deviated from under any circumstances.) If you need help in stuff (like with Mime's art) just give me a buzz in my talkpage. O Herman 03:02, 28 May 2009 (UTC) --Taigahimeko 19:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) why does everybody keeps deleting Paris Acme on EVERY page it's posted? We now have a united rule against indiscriminate removal. (Fanmade Vocaloids and its linked pages are covered by it), so you may add it in the appropriate page. Anyone who deletes it without justifying it duly will be warned. So, go on, put the entry back, but make sure your entry is presentable and backed by links and proof of concepts. O Herman 20:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) BTW I've noticed that some of these fanmades are getting not only "issue" feedback but also "WIP" feedback what does WIP stand for exactly?TheNextVocaloid 20:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :WIP means Work In Progress. O Herman 03:05, 11 June 2009 (UTC) im sorry i think i messed up Megurine Lukas on accident thinking it was the koori twins if you see any thing wrong with it sorry --Zinfandel120 23:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Kibiki Kaizone Can I get some feedback on how she looks. Maybe have someone run a voice test with their program (I'm so bad with it its hard to tell if she really does sound ok). I dont mean to sound like a brat or anything, I just want to know what i need to change about her to get her onto that Fan Made page. ^.^ ~LanceC Putting Duckpoid Back. While his design continues to rape people's brains, he does have a nico nico douga video, some concept videos, and an actual configuration. I think this duck should be reinstated in Fanmade Vocaloids, especially because he does have a voice config that is tested. This guy-- err duck, should be given a chance, but after a change in aesthetics perhaps? He'll be like the Hachune of INTERNET co. O Herman 18:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : Weak support, but does it have notability or have some recognition, if it doesn't it probally doesn't matter since it might have a fan base. Antonio Lopez (talk) 02:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::One more point. Japanese users have a kind of advantage creating new characters, for they can get a full accessibility to Nicovideo, the main portal where Vocaloids are active. Maybe we could set a rather strict criteria on the newcomers in Nicovideo.--Damesukekun 23:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm. What do you think should be the criteria? O Herman 00:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::In my opinion, each of a.more than five works b.works by more than two creators c.existing article in Nicopedia. Setting a specific number of work seems meaningless, though.Damesukekun 16:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I know this is late, but this thing is dead, also not only Japanese users have an advandage but German and Spanish users as well have this advantage. I would go for a google test first and see if it really has fame then take other criteria. Antonio Lopez (talk) 01:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I have 2 kinds of things I want to put up please...? 1: The wonderbots (created by me on YouTube) -ワンダーボット, blue, green, red They have a video, they have a personality... but they don't have a voice... Where should I post this on the proposed page? 2: Kevin & Kenny Le, human singers, ages 13, 12. (Our real names) - ケビンル and ケニール. Some videos already on youtube.. again. These should go on the human singers section right? I don't know if I'm ready to do those yet. What should I do with these 2 groups?? --Rr97khl 07:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) organization this page should be more advertized and more organized like there is miku FM list then MEKIO then LOLA then its just a mix pileZinfandel120 06:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) can i get my own hidden page i can work with >.> im start of doing a 120Loid family can i start a page that doesn't need to be linked or even shown?!Zinfandel120 01:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : nvr mind XD im just going to use my user pageZinfandel120 01:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Rei Kagamine I find it hard to believe that she can't be a mere octive change since there are vocaloids like Akaita who is just an octive lower than Kaito. As far as I know, he has no real voice config. and is simply an octive change of Kaito. Not to mention the genderbent vocaloids are just vocaloids who have been octive changed so far they sound like another gender. Again, I doubt they have any real voice config. So, why can Rei Kagamine not be an offficial fan-made vocaloid because she is just a octive change? Anonymous user - Why on the Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids with Human voices: There is a vocaloid named "My ass" I'm concerned about the original creator if she/he is unaware ~(former contributor) 'USee/SawU Added' I'm surprised USee has not been added previously by now, with all the fan art flying around. Anyway, I have added SeeU's genderbend in, USee, with information, pictures, and his first video. I apoligise if it's in the wrong place, which I think it isn't, at least. Also, I kept SeeMii in there because he is slightly different than the 'semi-official' genderbend of SeeU, such as age and appearance. I believe USee should be an official genderswap, though, because he is very well known, even though SeeU is still relatively new.--YaoiBlossom 18:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :The concept of a SeeU genderbend was added. If you are referring to name then it becomes subjective depending on who draws the character, thus the idea is still the same. :And unless SBSArtech acknowledges a genderbend of SeeU as official, that means it is official. Genderbend fanart is just fanart that gains popularity, and once again, depends on who draws it and who has the most accepted design among the fandom. Similar to Kaiko who has an accepted design by the fandom and is a popular concept, but she isn't acknowledged by Crypton. One design is no more official or semi-official than the other. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::True, though by 'official', I mean put on the Gender Bent Vocaloids page, but I get what you mean. I did intend the meaning of the concept.--YaoiBlossom 21:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Understandable. Though currently all the main fanmade pages are under-construction, I have to redo all of them and transfer many concepts to the Fanloid wiki. Naturally a majority of the characters will remain on Vocaloid Wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC)